


Doctor Calvin Winslow

by Wlammy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), original child character - Freeform, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlammy/pseuds/Wlammy
Summary: Roughly 6 years after Cal got his memories replaced à la Tahiti, Daisy comes to visit him as she promised.She stayed away for a few years, afraid to open herself up to him again - knowing he doesn't remember her. She has a special reason to visit this time, though!
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Cal Zabo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Doctor Calvin Winslow

The row at Java Joe’s wasn’t very long, this morning, and soon the friendly barista handed Cal his coffee. The tall veterinarian came in every morning at the exact same time for 6 years now, and his joy never seemed to cease.

“You know what today is?” Cal asked with a smile, as he put a ten dollar bill down on the counter. “A good day to have a good day, sir!”, the barista answered, like every morning, and he handed him his change.

“That is exactly right!”, Cal said with a gleeful smile, and with a ‘gentlemen’ head nod he walked past some tense looking business men.

With a bounce in his step, doctor Calvin Winslow made his way to his practice, sticking up his nose like most mornings to see if he could smell the blossom from the apple trees yet. “It won’t be long now”, he mused to himself, looking at the trees that were about to burst with their sweet little flowers. Cal loved every season equally and all for different reasons, the same way he loved people, and the animals he worked with.

His brown eyes lit up when he saw his assistant opening the door of the practice. “Margaret, my dear, punctual as always!” taking a little hop over the threshold of Winslow’s Veterinary Clinic.

“Good morning, doctor Winslow, I have great news!”

Cal hung up his coat and turned around. “Well don’t keep us in anticipation now!”, he encouraged her. “Well,” Margaret stalled for a second, knowing the smile that would spread across his face was why she accepted this job; “It’s that time of year again – you are scheduled to see _four_ puppies today!”

Cal cracked a big smile. “That is indeed excellent news!”

He put on his white coat and cleaned his reading glasses. With a comb he attempted to brush his hair, but it was too full of joy to neatly lay down, so he gave up.

He turned the sign on the door over from “closed” to “open”.

After a big sip of coffee he let out a long deep sigh. “Ahhh, Margaret… is there anything better than drinking a hot cup of Joe, knowing there will be many dogs to be meet today?”

Margaret, who had turned on the computer and organized her paper work, shook her head, laughing to herself. “No doctor, there is nothing better.”

A little bell jingled, announcing the first patient of the day. It was a small round woman with a very large hissing cat in a carrier. “Come right this way!”, Cal gestured to the medical room. “Doctor, she has to sign in first!”, Margaret exclaimed to his back, but he had already closed the door.

It was a busy morning of giving cats their shots, checking a big dog’s teeth and cleaning up a lot of parrot poop around the medical table. “Maybe call me in next time to hold the parrot, doctor…” Margaret sighed, pointing at poop on Cal’s shoulder. “Take off the coat, let me see if I can rinse it off.” Cal laughed and took a bite of his sandwich. “Birds are magnificent, aren’t they?”

Wiping the last crumbs of his lap, Cal heard the bell on the door jingle. “The doctor won’t hurt him, will he?”, a little voice asked, sounding very concerned. “You know what,” a friendly voice replied, “let’s ask the doctor!”

Cal, intrigued by the kindness in the voices opened the door to the waiting room and saw a young woman standing by the counter. She signed in with Margaret and when she smiled he felt a pang in his heart. “That’s new…” he thought, but he didn’t have long to think, because the woman noticed him and pointed, her black ponytail swaying with the movement, and she said cheerfully “I think that’s the doctor, Pip!”

Cal quickly stepped forward and stuck out his hand. “Doctor Winslow, nice to meet you! You are right on time!”

With a twinkle in her brown eyes, the woman shook his hand and said “Nice to meet you, doctor Winslow, I am Daisy Johnson and this…” she gestured with her free hand, …”is Pippa Reyes.”

Cal looked down and saw a little girl with equally deep brown eyes and curly black hair. She had her arms wrapped around a Labrador pup and frowned up at Cal.

Cal noticed he was still shaking Daisy’s hand and abruptly let go.

He kneeled down and got face to face with Pippa. He stuck out his hand again and said “Hello Pippa, I am doctor Winslow and I am so happy to meet you and your dog today! What is his name?” Pippa, still frowning, looked into Cal’s kind eyes and hesitantly stuck out her little hand. When she opened it, kibble fell out. Daisy laughed and the puppy immediately ate them off the floor. Pippa cracked a smile as well and finally shook Cal’s big hand. “Well done, Pip” Daisy said softly, laying her hand on Pippa’s head for a moment.

Cal stretched his long legs. “Shall we?”

Daisy walked confidently into his office with the little girl and even smaller dog in tow. “Turbo, the dog’s name is Turbo”, Margaret whispered quickly and Cal nodded gratefully.

What was this feeling he felt? It was warm but somehow also heavy. Cal shook it off and patted on the table with his hand. “Let’s see little Turbo!”

Daisy lifted the puppy on the table and gently held him by his collar. “Are you gonna hurt him?”, Pippa asked, standing on her toes to try and look on the table. Cal scooted a little stool next to the table with his foot. “May I?” he asked Daisy with a hand gesture at the child, and she nodded. Cal picked up Pippa and put her on the stool. “Okay now, you have to be my assistant, yes?”, he told Pippa with a very serious face. Pippa tried to mimic his seriousness, but a cheek dimple revealed her excitement, and she nodded vigorously, making her curly pigtails bounce.

Cal took two rubber gloves and put them on Pippa’s little hands. They were much too big, but with amazement Pippa held out her hands and looked at Daisy. “You look great!”, Daisy said, observing her little girl with a lump in her throat.

“Hold this!”, Cal said with the same faux stern tone. He held a small glass bottle in his hands. “Are you going to drop it?” Pippa shook her head, her dimples deepening. Cal laughed, and handed it to her and Pippa’s cheeks flushed from the focus on not dropping the bottle. “Now it’s time for Turbo’s shots, okay? It will only hurt him a bit for a second, and you and Daisy are right here to make sure he is not scared, alright?” Pippa nodded, this time carefully as to not fall off the stool.

With a needle, Cal quickly took liquid from the glass bottle and gave Turbo an injection in a little skin flap in his neck. The dog looked up at him and made one squeaky sound. “All over now, good boy,” Cal said, petting the blonde head of the pup. He routinely checked the teeth and eyes and listened to the heart and lungs, all the while explaining to Pippa what he was doing. He took off his stethoscope and let Pippa listen to Turbo’s heart. The puppy didn’t understand what was going on, but he enjoyed the attention and patiently wagged his tail.

When Cal looked up, he saw that Daisy’s hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were full of tears. “Miss, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?”, he asked, suddenly worried. With a smile, Daisy nodded. “No…” she finally said. “Everything is perfect.”

A tear fell down her cheek and more followed. Cal suddenly felt his knees give way, and he sat down. Pippa, now worried, climbed on the table and put her head against Daisy’s shoulder. “Mommy, don’t cry, we did not hurt Turbo. Look, his tail is wagging!”

Daisy wrapped her arm around Pippa, wiping her tears with her other hand. “Nothing’s the matter, sweetie, I am just very happy. You know how you cried when we got Turbo? It’s like that.”

Pippa, now assured everything was okay, nodded.

Cal watched the two of them, their brown eyes and their smiles, and he felt a wave rushing through his body. Was he going to throw up? Faint? His eyes frantically searched Daisy’s eyes, and suddenly she was there. Near him, holding his hands. “Cal, Cal, it’s alright! I’m so sorry, I should not have come!” Then, over her shoulder, she said “Pip, sweetie, can you go to the nice front desk lady? I think she has some treats for Turbo! I will be out in a minute, okay?”

Pippa, used to her mom having to do secretive things with other grown-ups, got off the stool and took Turbo by his leash out of the room.

Cal reached out his hands, seeing spots and afraid to fall off the chair. A heat whirled through his body – what was happening? He tried to focus, but everything apart from her eyes was blurry. “Daisy…?”, he managed to squeeze out in between his quickened breath. “I… think I know you…”

“It’s alright, Cal, you are fine,” Daisy kept repeating, her tears now falling freely.

Flashes burned through Cal’s mind. A curtain of long black hair, a woman bending over a crib. A baby on a changing table laughing and trying to grab the hair. A crying child in the middle of the night…. With big brown eyes and a deep frown. He started to hyperventilate. “Breathe, Cal, breathe! I am right here!”, Daisy said, wiping his tears away with her sleeve. “Am I crying?”, he thought, and he noticed the room spinning.

He closed his eyes, trying to shake off the vivid images, but they kept coming.

A woman, with beautiful slanted eyes, taken away from him. A baby, lost and gone. Oh god, where was the baby now? He opened his eyes and in a panic he gasped – “Where is the baby? My god, where is the baby?”

Daisy smiled at him, her face wet with tears. “I am _here_ , Cal. _I_ am the baby.”

Cal, suddenly calmer, looked at her face like he saw her for the first time. “You… _you_ are the baby?”

Daisy sobbed and said, “yes dad… I am your baby. It’s me.” She kneeled down and laid her head in his lap. “I am so sorry, Cal… I could not stay away any longer. I wanted Pippa to meet her grandfather…”

Cal, with a sudden burst of joy, put his hands in front of his eyes and exclaimed “grandfather! I am a grandfather!”

Daisy laughed and looked up. With her face all blotchy and red from crying, she looked so small and fragile, but her determined eyes made Cal feel that it was all alright. He knew _something_ happened and that some parts of the story were still missing… but his baby was right here. And she was smart and kind and strong… and a mother!

With a sob he let himself sink to the floor and wrapped his arms around her and they laughed and cried together.

“Mom… there’s a lady in the waiting room that says it’s her turn now. Her dog is very ugly.”

Daisy chuckled as she looked up from the embrace on the ground of the veterinarian’s office. “Are you free for dinner tonight?”, she asked and Cal laughed and hugged her again.

“Cal –“ Daisy gasped. “I can’t breathe!”

“Do forgive an old fool,” Cal said apologetically, and he let her go.

“Your receptionist has our address, do come for dinner tonight, Cal, and I will tell you everything you want to know. And you can get to know Robbie and Pippa, if you want! Dinner starts at 6.30 at the latest.”

“I would not miss it for the world, … _Daisy_!”

They got up from the floor and dusted off their butts. Daisy took Pippa by the hand and Turbo’s leash in the other. “See, mommy is just fine! Sometimes grown-ups cry. Let’s go, Pips, we’ll see the doc tonight, we have to go tell daddy what to cook!”

Pippa skipped to keep up with her mom's longer steps and asked "can we eat fajitas tonight?"

Leaning against the counter, Cal waved the two and the puppy goodbye. For now. “See you tonight, Daisy! Philippa! Turbo!”

Pippa glanced over her shoulder and waved, her tiny hand looking so promising and inviting him to a new adventure.

Margaret handed him a glass of water. “Are you alright, doctor?”

Cal took a sip and let out a long and deep sigh. “I knew today was a good day to have a good day, Margaret. I just _knew_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed Pippa (short for Philippa) was named after Daisy's other dad, Phil Coulson.  
> Mack's nickname for Fitz is what inspired the dog's name!
> 
> English is not my first language, this is however my very first fanfic. Pls be kind, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
